Departure
by Coastaric
Summary: Mazadna knows something must be done about the Pridelands growing population and soon becomes curious about the mysterious horizon beyond the pridelands, and plans to someday escape to see the other lands herself. Where will this dangerous path lead?
1. Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, but I do own the characters you've never heard of before. But I'd be happy to let you use them, as long as you ask my permission first and don't say that you fabricated them yourself. K? We good here? K. :D

Author's Note: This is my very first fan fiction ever, and your opinion on this would greatly be appreciated. Seriously, even if you rant about it, I don't mind.

Basically this story takes place during King Kovu's reign. The Pridelands are struggling. The population in the Pridelands is getting too large, and it's clear that if it continues this way, the Pridelands may fail.

--

Mazadna snoozed as her younger half-brother hopped in the grass, fruitlessly hunting the small white butterflies that where so abundant this time of the year.

This was his first spring. Little Toki was only a few months old, but he was as feisty as any little furball could be. He hopped, he chased, he raced, and he wore Mazadna out more in one afternoon than hunting a week straight could.

Mazadna sighed as she stretched and sat up to look at the dark yellow sun in the red sky. She flicked her black tail tuft around as the dust and pollen settled on her, turning her deep brown fur pale.

We should have left a while ago...

She sighed again as she watched Toki having so much fun. Ah well. He can come again tomorrow.

But these days you never knew if there would be enough meat tomorrow to feed all the cubs that were born this spring. Mazadna had almost fainted when she saw how many cubs had arrived. 11 were born, but 3 died during the first week. The Prideland's main focus was the cubs, and thus all efforts went towards them, especially Toki. Of course this was because he was the royal cub, and also because he was more fragile than the other cubs. Though he was strong despite his ailment, his cubhood would be a difficult one. Toki was born a white lion, and as a result he has fallen sick many times and has gotten sunburned seriously. But the albinism does not seem to affect his vision and eyes, as it should, and he has some of the sharpest eyesight of the new cubs. His deep brown eyes could see everything that happens around the pridelands. The weak lionesses could barely bring down an emu a day to feed him and the other new cubs. This became harder and harder to do every day, while the animals continued to leave the diminishing land.

But Mazadna seemed to be the only one thinking about what needed to be done. All the adults seemed to think about were the cubs and the antelope. Someone would need to go. King Kovu, her father, had been much too lenient about letting the male cubs stay in the pack, and the pride was growing exponentially.

Her brown eyes scanned the Savannah landscape as she was deep in thought.Maybe while I'm out here I can catch something to eat, Thought Mazadna. She realized It was nearly impossible that she would find something to eat in such a remote and sparsely grassed area of the territory, but she knew she would get next to nothing for dinner, and her stomach had been grumbling for hours.

She had just began to stand up to retrieve Toki to stay close to her, when the pale green grass and rolling hills she had been searching distractedly for the last few minutes suddenly caught her eye. It wasn't because the tall grass had been rustling with prey, as she had hoped, but because the pink of the sunset sharply lined the horizon now. She focused her gaze and as she did she saw the lands beyond the Prideland's territory in a way she never had before.

Instead of finding her home comforting or safe, she found it confining and limited. Now she was lured by that mysterious horizon, and forgot all notion of going hunting when she saw how dark it was. Thatmystery will have to wait till tomorrow, Mazadna thought as she reluctantly turned and gestured for Toki to follow her. But of course he was still preoccupied with the butterflies, and it took an impatient growl from Mazadna to wake him from his playful trance and he hurried to race her back to the giant stone land mark at the center of the Pridelands. Mazadna let out one last exasperated sigh of the day and followed Toki at a trot.


	2. Toki

Pride of the Lands

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, but I do own the characters you've never heard of before. But I'd be happy to let you use them, as long as you ask my permission first and don't say that you fabricated them yourself. K? We good here? K. :D

**Author's Note: **I was writing this chapter and halfway through it the page erased so I had to start again, and I re-wrote it in a pretty damn pissed off mood, so I don't know how good it is.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Mazadna woke to the late morning sun and was stirred from her sleep by an unbearable stench. Still halfway in her dream, Mazadna just buried her nose in her paws and shifted positions. But when she felt something nearby move, she leaped to her feet and looked all around, searching for the danger. _Hyenas.. or a dangerous rouge... _and she thought she began to follow the smell, she saw Toki hunched over the half-decomposed carcass of an antelope. "Toki! What in the _world_ do you think you're doing?!" She knocked Toki away from the carcass, careful not to hurt him as he stumbled away, confused. Mazadna aprehensively took the carcass in her mouth and carried it to the entrance of the sun-lit cave.

As she threw it out, she noticed Queen Kiara lounging on the rocks at the base of Pride Rock. When she saw her, Kiara looked her way.

"Why hello, Mazad- Mazadna, what are you doing with that disgusting thing? You weren't feeding it to the _cubs_, where you?" Said Kiara with a look of shock on her face.

_Kiara always expects the worst._ Thought Mazadna.

"Oh, no! Of course not!" Said Mazadna. "Toki dragged this into the den. I don't know _where_ he-"

"_Toki_ found this?" Said the Queen with a confused look on her face. "Where would he find something like this? The hunting team would have tracked that down in minutes. He would have had to have gone really far to- oh, I hope he didn't... I need to talk to him about this." Kiara started towards the cave, but then added "Come with me, Mazadna. He's always liked you, maybe you can help him tell me where he went."

Mazadna followed Kiara to a rather guilty-looking Toki.

Kiara chose to confront him straight-forward, which was never a good thing for shy little Toki.

"Where in the world have you been that you found that?" She said, gesturing towards the mouth of the cave. "You can't go running off to far places, Toki, especially in times like this when you need to conserve your energy. There are also very dangerous things out here! There are always hyenas, or falcons, of just about anything that eats meat that wouldn't mind having a cub for a snack! Don't you _realize_ that these days-"

"But I was so hungry!" Exclaimed a cowering Toki, who had been very frightened by his mothers words of the predators.

That stopped Kiara dead in her tracks. There was nothing more Toki needed to say to start Kiara crying. She had feared this for a long time, but actually hearing Toki say that he had put himself in danger because he was starving and couldn't find anything to eat was horrible.

Mazadna had been listening, and she was already almost crying as well. He was her half brother and a great friend, and to see him suffer because of the shortage of food was more than she could handle. And also to see Kiara suffer from this guilt was terrible. Even though she was not her mother, Kiara had always been very gracious to her and tried to make sure she got enough to eat at dinner, even though she often didn't succeed.

She knew not to tell the Queen what to do, but she was overwhelmed and needed to do something to hellp Toki.

"Kiara, you need to talk to Kovu about this."

"I know... I will. Toki, listen to me. For your own sake, please don't go out of the pridelands, no matter how hungry you are. At least ask Mazadna or Melanu to go with you."

Toki nodded nervously and scurried past the two to find something else to do outside. He didn't want to see his mother so upset.


	3. Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, but I do own the characters you've never heard of before. But I'd be happy to let you use them, as long as you ask my permission first and don't say that you fabricated them yourself. K? We good here? K. :D

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fan fiction ever, and your opinion on this would greatly be appreciated. Seriously, even if you rant about it, I don't mind.

Basically this story takes place during King Kovu's reign. The Pridelands are struggling. The population in the Pridelands is getting too large, and it's clear that if it continues this way, the Pridelands may fail.

"You're too young to go out on your own!" Said Mazadna's mother with a worried look on her face. "And anyway, lionesses don't leave the pride to start a new pride! And where would you go? There isn't fertile land for miles and-"

"But mom!," Mazadna interupted, "What if I find a rouge? Or leave with one of the other males?"

"Maza, no daughter of mine is going off with a rouge, and there aren't any males who are interested in leaving anytime soon." Spoke Murra, and edge of annoyance in her voice.

She had been telling Kovu for a long time that allowing the males to stay would be foolish, but ever since Kovu's old kin had been banished, Kovu had refused to force anyone to leave, and the lions weren't complaining. Only a few had left on their own accord, and one lion, Zata, had been run out of the pridelands when he attempted to challenge Kovu by taking Toki hostage and stealing the throne. Fortunately, the lionesses had seen him seen him casting furtive looks at the king, and were weary of him. They got him out of the land before he could do any more harm, thanks to his mate, Thuri, who revealed his plot to the other lionesses.

Murra continued to go on about the lazy lions and all the dangers that exist beyond the borders, but Mazadna payed no attention to them. She just nodded her head as if to agree with her mother. But she already had her mind made up, and no legends about tail-nipping alligators or trampling elephants was going to change it. She stubbornly, if not desperately, clung to the fantasy of running off to whoknowswhereville, and starting a life completely new with no limitations.

Mazadna thought she heard someone say something louder. "Hm?" She quickly looked around and saw it was her mother talking to her again, this time growing impatient at her daughter's ignorance to her words.

But instead of going off into another long lecture, Murra just sighed. Maybe she couldn't stop Mazadna's ambition. Maybe she just had to let her live out her own life. Murra looked at Mazadna straight in the eye. "Mazadna... are you sure you want to leave? This isn't just a phase or an impulsive decision is it?"

Mazadna's ears perked up. She wasn't really considering it, was she?

"Of course! I've thought about this ever since I was a little cub!" Mazadna began excitedly.

"Just promise me you'll visit... or at least take care of yourself and don't get into trouble." _Mazadna isn't a cub anymore..._ thought Murra, and she reluctantly gave her permission to leave.

Mazadna let out a roar of happiness and hugged her mother gratefully. "Oh thank you!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!" She twirled round and round gleefully as she ran out to the other lions and lionesses.

Mazadna wasted no time saying goodbye to everyone.


	4. Kebora, Desrainie, and Melanu

Pride of the Lands

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, but I do own the characters you've never heard of before. But I'd be happy to let you use them, as long as you ask my permission first and don't say that you fabricated them yourself. K? We good here? K. :D

**Author's Note: **This is my very first fan fiction ever, and your opinion on this would greatly be appreciated. Seriously, even if you rant about it, I don't mind.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Mazadna had never been very social in the pride and spent most of her time with Toki, so she didn't have any best friends like the other lionesses her age did. But she thought she at least owed the lionesses who had fed her through her cub days a proper farewell.

She bounded into the Lioness Den, a small cleared area surrounded by rocks. This was a favorite place of the weary cats, for it was constantly in shade.

"Melanu! Kebora! Desrainie!!" Shouted Mazadna as she leaped over the rocks to get to the clearing.

The tree lionesses looked up, alarmed.

Kebora answered back. "Mazadna? What's wrong?"

Desrainie squinted to see a moving shape running near the rocks. "Mazadna, is that you?"

Mazadna laughed as she jumped the the last rock and sprinted to the lionesses.

When she caught her breath she asked "Where are the other lionesses? It's only about..." She looked up and squinted into the sun. "...nine or ten. Don't they usually leave at one?

Melanu spoke more solemnly than the other two lionesses. "Since the food became scarce we've had to take shifts during the make sure we don't miss a single animal."

Mazadna's happiness drained away a little at that statement. Her smile faded away.

"Oh don't worry, Maza dear. We'll be okay. We always find enough." Melanu reassured her.

Melanu was Mazadna's aunt, and she was always very compassionate and helped Mazadna, even when Kepatu, Mazadna's childhood cheetah friend, had been killed in a fall on one of their adventures. She always knew just the right thing to say.

"So what are you so happy about?" Asked Kebora once Mazadna's smile returned to her brown muzzle.

"My mother said I could leave the pride!" Mazadna exclaimed happily. Hearing herself say it only added to the excitement.

But Desrainie looked astonished. "You _want_ to leave the pride? Why would you leave?"

Kebora sounded more upset than astonished. "But who will take care of little Toki?"

"He has a mother, you know." Answered Mazadna. "I'm his friend, not his caretaker." This was partly a lie, for she spent quite a lot of her time following him around, and keeping him safe and well fed. But she did this because she wanted to, not because she had to.

"But your his best friend. He'll be devastated!" Kebora said.

Mazadna didn't reply. This was true. How would Toki handle this? She had to go see him before she left.

"...You're right." She finally answered. "I'm still leaving, but I'll go see Toki first. Goodbye Desranie, Kebora. Goodbye Melanu." As Mazadna said that last name, she almost teared up. Melanu had always been there for her. Her aunt saw her sadness, and decided she was not about to let her leave without there being festivities. She was Kovu's daughter, after all. But so was Desrainie, Yamha, Tekel, and a few other cubs in the pride. Still, Kovu had always been a very understanding King, and Melanu was one of his closest friends.

As Mazadna leaped over the rocks bordering the clearing, this time not as enthusiastically, Melanu whispered to Desrainie her plan. Desrainie, who loved parties, agreed enthusiastically to tell the other lions and lionesses and prepare a good dinner for the night before Mazadna leaves. Kebora, listening in on the conversation, agreed to help Desrainie.

The two ran off towards where the hunting parties meet as Melanu turned back towards pride rock, where King Kovu was watching Toki leap for grasshoppers during his pouncing lessons.


	5. Kovu's Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, but I do own the characters you've never heard of before. But I'd be happy to let you use them, as long as you ask my permission first and don't say that you fabricated them yourself. K? We good here? K. :D

**Author's Note: Hehehe... sooorrrrryyyy... I couldn't get to the comp. This was saved on for like 2 or three weeks! I actually finished it a while ago but I changed up the ending. Hope you like it, I know it's been a long wait :D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

As she trotted through the Savannah, taking her time, Mazadna wondered what she was going to say to Toki.

"Goodbye, Toki. I've loved being your friend and companion, but I have to leave here and see what else is in the desert."

_No... Toki's only a cub. He wouldn't understand..._

"I love you very much, Toki, but I have to leave the pride. I need to go, and I hope your life will be wonderful and your reign as King prosperous..."

_He's too young! How can I break it to a cub so young that I'm leaving his life completely and may never come back?_

Mazadna stopped in her tracks. She had reached the stones at the base of pride rock. She sighed and began making her way up the slope. As she went up she thought she saw Melanu's dark grey fur dash off down the other direction, but she was sure she was mistaken. She continued up the rocky path towards the cave.

As she padded into the Den, she saw Toki there, along with Kovu.

She still didn't know what to say, but she needed to speak to him immediately if she wanted to get going before the sunset. Kovu turned to look at her, Toki preoccupied with the grasshopper and beetles.

"Hello, Mazadna. Toki had been wondering where you were, so I decided to teach him some pouncing in the meantime-" But Kovu was cut short, for there was a small squeak of a roar and a flash of white cub fur as Toki let out a battle cry and attacked Kovu's tail. Though he was obviously pouncing with all his might, Kovu's tail was easily whisked from underneath Toki's tiny paws and swished in the air above him for him to catch again. Kovu chuckled to himself as he continued. "So where have you been, anyway?"

"Oh I... Well I talked to my mom and she told me that..." Mazadna tried to think of a way to say this without hurting Kovu's feelings. Would he be offended that she wanted to leave the pride and venture out into the unknown? Or would he even be angry? "..that I could leave."

"Leave where?" Kovu asked questioningly.

"Leave... the Pridelands." Mazadna said simply. Kovu's eyes showed surprise.

"Why? Is it because of the food shortage? I promised Kiara I'd make the males leave, the new ones born , it won't be too long before-" Kovu looked very worried. _Maybe he thinks we're turning against him, and leaving for a new pride. _Thought Mazadna.

"Oh no, Kovu. It's nothing to do with the pride's success,"

P_artly a lie... _thought Mazadna. _I am getting tired of the crowdiness...but that's not the main reason I'm leaving._

"...It's just... I need to see what else there is. Like... what's in the desert besides the Pridelands." Said Mazadna.

"Ah. I see." Said Kovu, with a recollecting glint in his eyes. "Your mother was the same way."

Mazadna gave him a questioning look and he continued. "Murra never told you?"

Mazadna shook her head and asked interestedly "What did she do?"

"Your mother came from a different tribe. Her original tribe exists somewhere past that western mountain. Thats all I know about it mostly. That and that she had a friend named Malka and that she left because he died on one of his explorations of the nearby river. She has never really been that fond of talking about it..." He turned toward the back of the cave. "I'm going to have a nap. I'll see you later for the- I mean, good luck exploring!" Kovu seemed to covering something up, thought Mazadna. He confirmed her suspicions when she saw the knowing look in his eyes before he turned away. _He definitely knows something I don't..._ She thought. But she brushed these thoughts away and said "Thank you."

Mazadna kept thinking about her mother and this Malka lion, until she heard Toki's impatient mew.

"Mazadna! Are we going to the grassy fields today? Or the water-hole?"

"Toki... I must speak to you."

"Your not really leaving, are you Mazadna?" Toki asked worriedly. Apparently through all the efforts of catching his father's tail, Toki had managed to hear what they had been talking about.

"Yes, Toki. I'm sorry, but I really need to leave here"

"But _why_?" Toki continued to whine. _At least he isn't bawling..._ thought Mazadna.

"I don't know why... I just, need to see over the Horizon." She looked at his sad little face. "I need to find my own place in the circle of life."

She lowered her head and brushed it lovingly against Toki's little mane-less head. He purred and said "Bye Mazadna... I'll see you next time you visit."

Although she was happy he was taking this surprisingly well,she didn't know when, or if, she would ever visit back here again.

She just gave Toki another little brush against the head and trotted outside, where a surprise was waiting!


	6. The Party Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own TLK, but I do own the characters you've never seen before. I'd be happy to let you use them, as long as you don't say you fabricated them yourself. K? We good here? K. :D

**Author's note: Wooooooahhhhhh…. I haven't written in like 3 months. Sorry… oh well, this story is gonna be awesome.**

Mazadna let out a yelp as she saw half the lionesses in the pride running toward her at once. Synchronized, they ducked under her arms and began carrying her off.

"What the- where am I- Where are we going?!" Mazadna asked as the crowd jumble under her, carrying her to the Lioness's Den. The crowd was loud and happy but would not say a word to her. The continued moving closer to the den, and if she squinted, Mazadna could see lions sitting on the rocks.

_Must be really important…_ thought Mazadna. _But was has it got to do with me? Who all knows that I'm leaving the pride?_

_Suddenly in the middle of her thoughts, she was dropped onto the ground and greeted with a loud chorus of "Good Byyyyyyyye, Mazadna!". She looked bewildered at them, and as she was about to ask, Desrainie told her. "Mazadna, we're throwing you a good-bye party! Isn't it great?"_

_And it was great. The whole pride was there, even sickly old Sarana. The most delicious looking emu she had ever seen was being dragged in by the hunting team, and some of the lionesses had assembled a choir and were singing a cheerful tune. Mazadna realized how much she adored her pride._

"_Oh, I'm going to miss you guys so much!" She exclaimed as she pranced around the happy crowd trying to hug everyone at once._

_The party went on in cheerfulness and good-byes until soon after dusk. But then it all changed._


	7. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own TLK.

Author's Note: Finally, I am going to write an update.

The roar slashed through the cheery atmosphere like claws through a zebra's hide. Every lion and every lioness looked up instantly, some bold, some surprised, and some flinching at the sound. Mazadna whirled around to stare at the source. It was none other than Tekel's older brother, Morat. Another one of Kovu's children, Morat had a long history of tricks, pranks, and schemes. He and a few friends had made a private den apart from the lionesses den, which was where most of the pride slept. He was overall anti-social, and had never had an outburst this dramatic before. They had been acquaintances as cubs. He had tried to make friends, but Mazadna, being uninterested, had shook him off. She had never been nice to Morat. And she didn't know why. But she felt bad about it now.

The roar ended with a low growl. He stood high on a nearby rock. Some of his friends approached behind him, but not as boldly. He began to speak, half speech, half growl.

"Look at this pride. It's pitiful. We starve ourselves and the pride lands, and then go merry-making at some dumb, shallow, adventure-seeking lioness leaving." He looked right at Mazadna. She had been staring at the ground, avoiding looking at him. But she could feel his gaze on her.

She looked up slowly, expecting the burning hate she imagined between them to show in his stare. But as she looked in his eyes, she saw not hate, but desire. Her eyes widened fearfully and she began to back into the crowd, behind the steadily watching lions and lionesses. The lioness next to Morat began to look back and forth at the stare between them. His gaze broke from Mazadna and he began speaking again. "We are-"

He was cut off by the Lioness beside him, who's concern had grown since his last statement. The lioness crouched low, apparently trying to look as unthreatening as possible as she murmured something to her leader. As the she was halfway through her statement, Morat suddenly lashed out at his accomplice, his claws slashing across the left side of the poor lioness's face. She had already been standing precariously on the edge of the rock next to Morat, and this blow sent her falling from the high rock. The entire pride looked, astonished, as she flew off the rock, and landed with a sickening crack on the several smaller stones near the ground. She reached the ground, limp, with her back leg sticking out at a strange angle. The rest of Morat's group backed up a few steps. As the shock wore off, a cry rang through the silence.

"TORA! NO!" An older lioness sprinted frantically to the limp body, stumbling in her panic. She reached her and instantly placed her large head to her daughter's chest. There was no sound or movement for a few minutes as the lioness listened and hoped for breath.

Then, the mother broke down into tears and collapsed onto Tora and clutched her daughter in her shaking paws, bawling and roaring for her loss.

After a long while, she drew in a shuddering breath, and looked up murderously at Morat. He looked at the two coldly.

"…Why." The mother asked him, her chest still shaking with silent tears. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

She stared at him.

"Answer me. Answer me, or I will kill you." She said each word with such anger, hate, and disgust, that Mazadna could feel it herself. Her former fear for Morat had changed to despise at the sight of Tora's death.

Morat's cold voice answered. "Don't you talk to me like that. You saw it yourself." He looked around at the crowd that was his pride. And at Mazadna. "She questioned me. She had to be killed."

Tora's mother let out a ferocious roar that rang through the clearing, and charged at the rock Morat and his group where perched on. The rest of the pride soon followed, roaring louder and angrier than Mazadna had ever heard them on a hunt, or even chasing away a violent rogue. The lions and lionesses with Morat leaped out with similar ferocity and as the two sides collided, chaos broke out. There were growls, roars, and the horrible sound of claws slashing through flesh. Mazadna backed away farther behind the crowd. A large shadow was cast over her, and she backed up against something that vibrated with angry growls. She slowly turned around, and looked up at Morat's face. One glance at the crazed look in his eyes sent her flying through the crowd, toward the outlands. She was almost out of the crazed tangle of fighting lions when she suddenly remembered that Toki was still here somewhere. That thought almost stopped her in her tracks, but then she remembered that Morat was hot on her trail. She was reminded when she heard the cries of lions and lionesses as he charged through the crowd behind her. Luckily, she knew exactly where Toki would hide during something as horrible as a full-on attack on his home.

She changed direction and headed for the royal den. As she was about 20 feet away, she heard skidding and scrambling fairly far behind her as Morat turned to pursue her. Mazadna laughed a little bit to herself, until she remembered the predicament the pride and herself was in. "Must've spent a few too many days sulking and scheming in your den and not enough time exercising," She scoffed at Morat. As she reached the den's entrance, she heard Morat laugh as he picked up speed, thinking he could corner her.

Even though Mazadna new it was a stupid decision to run inside, she had to rescue Toki, no matter what it took. She sprinted into the main den's entrance and out through the back exit. Hearing Morat banging clumsily against the walls, she picked up speed and scrambled up the stone path that jutted out of pride rock, leading to the royal den. As she entered, she saw Toki, curled up in a corner, clutching in his small paws the antelope hide Mazadna had given to Kiara when he was born. Toki's eyes brightened when he saw her, but his voice still shook when he spoke. "I thought you left…"

"I came back for you Toki. I can't leave you behind. Not in this mess." Mazadna's eyes began to tear up when she saw the frightened look on his little face. She ran up and rubbed her head against his in a hug, comforting him. But this short time with Toki was interrupted when Morat reached the entrance. She gasped and looked up, covering Toki. Morat blocked the exit, leaving her cornered. She began to stand up to attack, but as she was almost up, Morat ran straight across the den and slammed her body into the wall.

Mazadna was semi-conscious and confusedly tried to get up, but fell over again, Morat's paw came down on her back and pinned her to the ground, but just as the pressure forced her down, Mazadna heard a small but ferocious roar. She saw something white leap and scramble up Morat's face. Toki lashed out with all his might and dragged his claws down Morat's face. A horrible, pained roar came out of Morat's muzzle, and the pressure was lifted off of Mazadna's back and she instinctively recoiled as Morat tried to shake Toki off. Toki hung on, slashing and scratching away every where he could get. "Don't hurt my sister! GO AWAY!" He roared angrily as he wounded Morat. Eventually he was thrown off, and he landed on Mazadna, who luckily cushioned his fall.

Mazadna let out an "Oof" and he bounced off of her side. Her consciousness returned to her as she tried to register what exactly had happened. Morat, blinded, buried his bleeding face in his paws, was still roaring with pain.

"Come on Toki. We have to get out of here. Now." Toki understood her panic and ran towards the exit. Even sprinting, he was far to slow. At the exit, Morat tried to follow them blindly, but tripped and pathetically fell to the floor and clutched his gashed face, almost going hoarse with screamed roars.

And for a second, Mazadna felt sorry for him.

But then she remembered his pursuit, and her stare hardened, and she switched her emotion to hate. She thought about the countless lions and lionesses she had grown up with that may have died in this battle that was all Morat's fault. That thought alone was enough to make her run up to the huddled lion on the ground and kick him with her front leg. He rolled onto his back, trying to look up at her through the blood. Mazadna glared at him, her intense hate welling up inside her.

"I hope you die."

Mazadna turned around. Toki stared at her. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck and hurried down the stone pathway., running straight off towards the outlands. She had planned to follow the western horizon, but she couldn't bear to see the state her pride was in. So she just went east with Toki, and kept going east, until she just couldn't go anymore.


	8. Out There at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own TLK. But I do wuv it. :

Author's Note: Where will Mazadna end up now that she's finally left pride rock? Will she discover a secret and elite pride? An abandoned lioness and cub? Or will she find herself in the arms (or paws?) of a rogue?

Stay tuned. ;D

--

Mazadna's breath came in sharp bursts, her lungs desperate for oxygen. When she couldn't see pride rock anymore, she dropped Toki in the dusty sand as gently as she could, and collapsed, her sides heaving. Toki's large, dark eyes were still wide with amazement. He had never traveled that fast before, and for a cub, moving at the speed of a nearly full-grown lioness was most definitely mind-blowing. He looked around at the night sky, thinking about how fun this adventure would be.

Tired, he curled up next to Mazadna, taking in all the warmth he could in the cold grassland night.

When Mazadna awoke the next morning, it was already midmorning. As she got up to stretch, her stomach grumbled. She frowned as she realized that she never had a chance to eat any of her going-away emu.

Toki was still sound asleep, curled up next to the imprint she left in the grass.

_Oh great… _Thought Mazadna, _How am I supposed to hunt with Toki needing 24/7 supervision?_

They definitely had to eat, and Toki couldn't hunt. And since he was white, he didn't camouflage very well like most cubs did.

_I suppose I'll have to find him a hiding spot of some sort._

Mazadna went over to Toki and nudged him with her nose.

"C'mon… get up Toki, aren't you hungry?" He didn't budge, and Mazadna could tell he was faking. "All right, I'll just save this antelope for myself… the entire juicy carcass, all mine… yum, I get the leg!"

Eventually, Toki couldn't stand it anymore. He leapt up in the air and raced toward her as fast as his little feet could go.

"Fooled yah!" Toki exclaimed, a proud smile on his face. "Now where's that antelope for breakfast?

"Looks like _I_ fooled _you, little brother." Mazadna said, mocking his enthusiastic tone. "There is no breakfast until we find you somewhere safe to hide."_

_Toki's smile faded. "Hide? I don't want to hide all afternoon while you hunt! Why can't I play?"_

"_First of all, this isn't the pride lands. It's not safe. There's mortal danger everywhere, and when I'm out hunting, I'm not there to protect you. I just want you to be safe." She looked at him meaningfully. "And second of all," She added as she glanced at his coat, "Your sunburn is acting up again."_

_Toki pouted at being treated like a newborn cub, but agreed. After searching the surrounding plains and rocks for about 2 hours, they found a small, dry cave made from a gap between two large rocks. It could comfortably hold about 4 or 5 lions, so Mazadna and Toki easily made themselves comfortable. Plus, It was concealed by a think layer of weeds and tall grasses, making it even safer for Toki. It was mid afternoon when they where finally settled and Mazadna had gone over the rules for hiding while she was out hunting. After she was sure Toki was safe, Mazadna turned to leave. It felt so wrong to leave Toki there. But they were starving and Mazadna knew she had to find food._


End file.
